LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure P7/Transcript
(Diana is seen walking around the house) Diana: Man, this place is so big! (Diana continues exploring) Diana: So beautiful! (As Diana explores she soon comes across a room she hadn't seen before) Diana: Hm? (Diana sees its Miles' workshop) Diana: Ooooh what's this? (Diana sees Miles's various Spider-Man suits hanging up with a few sitting on a table) Diana: WOW!!! (Diana also sees various gadgets and gizmos around) Diana: Its like a superhero hide out! Soooo cool! (Diana grabs a chair, pulls it over and stands on it to get better look at the stuff) Diana: Look at all this! So awesome!! (Diana then takes notice of one device) Diana: Ooooooh! (Diana grabs it and pulls it over, showing it to be Miles' portal emitter.) Diana: What is this thing? (Diana looks around at the device) Diana: Weird. (Diana then notice it has some buttons) Diana: hmmm... Mama said I should touch things I don't know buuuuuut…. (Diana smiles and starts to press buttons) Diana: Can't say no to something this cool! (Diana pushes more buttons before a portal opens) Diana: ! AH!! (Diana looks at the portal in surprise) Diana:.... What did I just do? (Diana looks at the device and the portal) Diana: Did... Did this thing make that? (Diana looks at the portal) Diana:..... I feel like I should go in there. (Diana gets off the chair and approaches the portal) Diana: Yeah. What's the harm? (As Diana approaches the portal. Miles is seen coming to the room) Miles: All right time to- Huh? (Miles sees Diana about to enter a portal) Miles: !! DIANA!! (Miles shoots webs to grab her, but he's too late as Diana goes though) Miles: !!! (The portal closes) Miles: Oh shit! ERIN!!! Erin: *Voice* What?! Miles: GET EVERYONE!!! WE GOT A BIG BIG BIG PROBLEM!!! (The scene cuts to everyone gathered into the living room) Erin: SHE WHAT!?! Miles: DIANA USED THE PORTAL EMITTER AND WENT THOUGH A PORTAL!!! Alex: Miles. Are you seriously telling me that the 7 year old daughter of Cloe. Is currently TRAVELING TO ANOTHER WORLD WITH THE PORTAL EMITTER!!?!!?!? Miles: YES!!! Alex: Ooooh NO!!! Erin: This is bad! This is REALLY bad!! Alex: Oh man, and who KNOWS how long it'll be before Cloe gets here! Erin: What is she gonna do to us when she finds out her daughter's missing?! Jordan: Jessica! This is all your fault! I told you NOT to jinx it!! Jessica: Hey! I said run away or kidnapped by villains! I did NOT say "Go on a multi-dimensional trip"!! Miles: L-Look it's okay! The Emitter is traceable! We'll just use one of the other ones we have and track her down! Erin: Then what are standing around for! Lets find her before Cloe gets back!! Alex: Guys... This is our MOST important mission YET! If we fail...………… Erin: Cloe's gonna make our brains EXPLODE!! Spot: Not my brain! Jack: Don't worry! We'll find her! Gina: Yeah! You guys can do it! Henry: Diana's smart! I'm sure she's just fine! (Meanwhile with Diana.....) Diana:....... I don't think I'm in New York anymore.... (Diana is seen in another large city with people walking around on the streets and cars driving by) Diana:..... Category:LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Spinoffs